maximum ride all human
by Fang is awesome
Summary: Maximum ride, the stereotype story, max moves to a new place , and hates fang, but they start having feelings for each other. I do not own maximum ride . James Patterson does. My first fanfic. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum ride all human

Hi I'm Max , Maximum ride to be exact. If you call me anything else , then expect to be pushed into a pool filled with sharks. I am 15 years old. I have a sister named Ella she is 14. Unlike me she is a total girly girl. My mom's name is name is Valencia . she is a vet. Now let's move on, We are moving right now to some place in Ohio I think, do you really think I care. well that is basically it for our introductions . I have to go now cause i spotted some chocolate chip cookies.

(I know it's a short chapter but the story will get better.)


	2. Chapter 2

project1

ch.2

Max p.o.v

''mom, are we there yet" Ella asked clearly annoyed, as I listened to my iPod. "We will be there in five minutes " my mom replied clearly aggravated.

after five minutes

" Yay we are here" Ella squealed. As I jumped out of the car I saw Ella staring at me with her game face. this only meant one thing , it was time to choose our rooms. We both ran through the door , up the stairs, but fortunately I was a lot faster than Ella so I got the best room ever. **( picture link on my profile, though unlike the picture it has a balcony) **. "Max this is so cool!" Ella screamed as we stood in my balcony. " I know right" I replied . " Max come on let's check out my room" I answered her with a nod. soon we came to her room." Oh my god " Ella squealed. " I love it", " yeah it is not bad" I replied. **( picture link on profile, but this room does not have a balcony) **

Soon it was time for dinner, we had ordered pizza. I had 2 boxes for myself, and Ella and mom shared 2 small boxes . You might be thinking oh she must be fat, but no I am skinny and I have a fast metabolism. "Wow max you eat like a pig" Ella exclaimed still on her second piece , I was done with a box. " Oh yeah I forgot to mention we are going to go out and eat with both of our neighbors , the wayland's and the benson's" my mom said randomly, right after Ella called me a pig. " Yay " both me and Ella said at the same time , the only difference was that i said it in a sarcastic tone and Ella did not. " How old are they, well the kids" Ella asked excited. '' The benson's have a 6 year old daughter , a 14 year old son, and a 15 year old son, the wayland's have a 14 year old daughter, and a 15 year old son, and before you ask Ella I don't know their names" mom replied. The rest of dinner was quiet , and soon it was time for bed. I raced up to my new room and quickly fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

max p.o.v

"Wake up sunshine" I groaned at this comment. "Come on max its nine o clock already, I have to get both myself and you ready" Ella said in a both happy and annoyed tone. " nooooooooooo " I screamed "You are not getting me ready" my and Ella argued for what seemed about ten minutes , then Ella used her weapon on me, the bambi eyes. I could not say no to that. Well anyways We are first going to meet the neighbors and hang with them for the day, then we are going to eat lunch at the waylands house, and dinner at olive garden. Oh yeah and we are stuck going swimming with these toilet faces. So now we are packing our dressy clothes, shoes , and dare I mention it a swimsuit. I have nothing against swimsuits but Ella was picking mine out ,and knowing her I did not want her to pick anything out for me. well any way now it was time for Ella to pick out what I am going to wear.

An hour of torture later, " max you look awesome!" Ella squealed. I stepped forward and looked in the mirror , I did look good. **(Picture link of outfit on profile)** . Ella also looked good, though she usually did.

Now it was time for us to go to the Waylands house for lunch yay, not.

fang p.o.v

"Mom do we have to" asked fang. " yes" his mother replied. " they will be over here any minute now, and tell nudge not to talk too much in front of them, I think that is why our old neighbors left". Soon there was a knock on the door. They are here.

Ella's p.o.v

We are at their door . This is going to be awesome. I am so glad that max let me pick out her outfit, She looks really pretty. But she does not think she is . though she's wrong.

Max p.o.v

I knocked on the door . Soon it was opened by some emo guy about the same age as me. '' You must be our new neighbors! it is nice to meet you, come on in " a lady with black hair and tan skin came and greeted us. Soon it was time for lunch. this is where I saw everybody from both the Wayland and Benson family. There was the cutest little girl, with blonde tight curls and pretty blue eyes, a boy about Ella's age with light blonde hair and blue eyes as well, another boy about my age with blonde long hair**(when I say long I mean boy long not girl long same with fang) ** and hazel eyes, then there is a girl about nudges age with mocha skin ,straight hair, and dark brown eyes, finally there is the emo guy with long black hair, dark black eyes, and tan skin. Everyone was quiet, so I decided to start a conversation." Are you emo?" I asked the one with black hair and eyes, "No " he said aggravated. It got all quiet again, and then Ella asked" What are your names?" The girl with the pretty mocha skin answered" There is angel , gazzy, Iggy, me Nudge, and fang, so now that you know our names , what are yours, It would be so cool if we had the same name, that would be weird right , omg that" then suddenly the tall kid named iggy put his hand around nudges mouth saying" sorry she tends to talk a lot''. At this I started cracking up and everyone started laughing too, well except fang he just gave it a quick half smile.

After lunch we were going to swim, so I was going to change. That is when I saw my swimsuit. I was forced into it by Ella . it was plain red and tiny. When I headed near the pool I heard laughter , though when I stepped near everyone turned quiet and started staring, " take a picture it will last longer " I said and everyone turned away and got back to what they were doing.

soon We got ready for dinner . I wore a one shoulder dress. It was not bad. I liked our neighbors, everyone except fang. Dinner was tasty, I had chicken parmesan and tiramisu for desert.

soon we said bye to our neighbors, and we got home. I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review**

ch.4

Max pov

It has been a while since we met our new neighbors, They're alright, I just don't like fang. You can tell he thinks that he is all that, though truth be told he is not even close. Well anyway right now it is time for my first day of school. Yay , not. Ella picked out my outfit, curse those bambi eyes**.( picture on profile)**

" Max , aren't you excited" Ella asked in her girly voice. "no" I said back trying to mimic her girly voice.

Soon , Ella and I got out of our car. " Have fun" my mom stated, and left .

Soon we got our schedules from the front office, Ella left to go into the freshmen building. ( Each grade is divided into buildings). I saw a lot of kids. Such as the, Jocks, Nerds, Stuck up cheerleaders, and the populars. after a while of roaming around, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and stated " I don't want to buy anything ,oh hi Iggy" " Hi max" He replied. " What teachers do you have" He asked snickering for no apparent reason.

I glances down at my schedule

**SCEDULE**

**1ST Period : Math, Algebra 2 , Mrs. marik**

**2ND Period: Drama1 , Mr. steps **

**3RD Period: Science, Mrs. . huffs**

**4TH Period: Lunch**

**5TH Period : P.E . , Coach Miles**

**6TH Period: Free period**

**7TH Period: Social Studies, Mr. Whit**

" Cool , you have 2nd , 4th, and 5th period with me. You have all you classes with fang though." Iggy said " Why do I have to have all my classes with the emo kid" I asked. " I'm not emo" Fang stated from behind me.

" Whatever you say, loser" I say . '' WELL , I guess I am stuck with you this year " I say sadly.

Time passes

" Hi Fangy" I hear a squeaky voice say behind me say. " Who is she " she asks pointing at me.

" I can introduce myself, I am max" I say in a casual tone. " Who are you?" I ask venom in my voice.

" I am Lissa" she says.

**I am sorry it is short. please review. I am working on another story I might add it I might not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ENJOY! Sorry for not updating for so long! This Chapter is over 390 words!**

" ok" I said , not really caring.

" Ok let's get things straight, I am the queen bee at this school, and Fangy here is king. I do not want to see you get hurt on your first day here so I'm letting go with a warning, don' t talk to fang . If you don't listen to me then you won't even be able to talk at all. Now move." Lissa said.

"ok" I said mimicking her nasally voice."I would prefer not to talk to fang anyway, Though you should know that if you talk like that to me ever again ,let's just I will kick your butt into next week." I started to turn to walk away, though then I turned back and said " I don't give warnings." I took my blueberry slushy and I poured it down her head.

She squealed and ran away, a group of girls followed her , they were squealing as well.

Iggy and I started cracking up.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, It was some kid I didn't know.

" That was cool" the guy said smiling at me. " Your Max right, well my name is Dylan"

"umm yeah I'm Max , and thanks." I replied to Dylan. I couldn't help but blush when I talked to him.

"Well I will see you around Max, It was nice to meet you." He said and walked away.

"bye" I said , as I could not help but notice that fang looked a little annoyed.

Soon it was lunchtime, I sat next to Ella, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang.

Ella seemed a little quiet, so did Iggy, they kept taking glances at each other. I was starting to get tired of it so I said " Oh look at Ella and Iggy they are making googly eyes at each other." this made them blush harder.

" Max, I saw you make googly eyes at that Dylan kid" Iggy stated back to me. And of course this made me blush.

"No I did not , Stop lying Iggy" I rejected.

Then something awful happened, Iggy started singing " Max and Dylan sitting in a tree kissing." This made my face turn red.

And to make it all worse I saw Dylan walk pass our table , smiling slightly. He had heard Iggy sing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter! Yay! More than 600 words!**

**Ch.7**

Soon school was over. After school I did my homework. I can't believe you guys bought that who does their homework early.

Well anyway, yeah that is about it , except for the fact that I had a date with Dylan.

Oh did I forget to tell you that, It must have slipped off my mind.

Well let me tell you the details. After lunch we bumped into each other and well he just asked me.

Right now Nudge and Ella are attacking me with outfits, makeup, and other junk.

" Tell us where you are going , so we can plan an outfit according to that." Nudge said with her hands full of different shirts.

" Well we are just going to the movies" I replied .

This got them going, they started talking about things they thought I should wear, I just zoned out throughout their conversation.

They soon picked out an outfit, it was a skirt and a tight blouse, I said "no"

There bambi eyes did not work on me this time, so they changed the outfit up to make me happy and keep them safe.

I put on the outfit , it was simple yet it was pretty, I actually liked it. **( Link to outfit on my profile)**

Soon I heard the doorbell ring, It was Dylan.

" You look great" He said,

"you too. "I said.

**Fang p.o.v**

I Know that Lissa is my girlfriend, but I don't like her , not even like a friend. The only reason on why we are dating is I don't want any other girl to mess with me, or ask me out.

I saw Nudge walk in through the door .

" Where were you? " I asked casually.

"Oh, I was just helping max get ready for her date with Dylan." Nudge said .

"She has a date , already! Ugh!" I replied reluctantly.

"Why do you care?, wait a minute you like Max, don't you, oh my gosh you two would make an awesome couple, how could I have not seen this coming."

"whatever, " I said , not really caring.

**Max p.o.v**

The date was fun, we watched Harry Potter 7 part 2 It was amazing.

He drove me back to my house soon.

He walked me up to my door.

" That was fun we should do this ag..." before I could finish he , well he , kissed me.

His kiss was soft, and gentle. It made me feel like I was floating on a cloud, It was magical.

"Yeah we should do this again" He said and left.

After he left, I leaned my back against my door and thought about how his eyes, his smile, and everything about him was perfect.

Suddenly my door opened I started to fall, but a pair of tan muscular arms caught me, it was fang.

"Thanks" I said getting myself back to balance. " what are you doing at my house?" I asked.

"Max , I need to talk to you," Fang said .

"about what " I asked .

" About how you should not be dating , someone you just met, you barely even know Dylan." He said.

"Why do I have to listen to you, I barely know you, and plus when have you ever cared about me?" I said angrily.

" I know we got off to a bad start but just trust me" fang said sincerely.

" I'm sorry , I can't " I said angrily and closed the door on his face.

I then went up to my room and slept. I didn't care about what fang thought. Or did I?


End file.
